Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
In some cases, software applications may be designed to interact with other software applications or other computer systems. For example, an application may be designed to store files on a network server. Those files may be stored in one or more directories on the network server. As data storage needs increase, the corresponding directories grow increasingly larger, and may include information that is out-of-date, or is otherwise incorrect. Moreover, customers wishing to share data stored on these directories may only be able to share the data in an all-or-nothing fashion, such that their data is available to all users or to no users.